Coffee Breaks For the Soul
by KillerMay
Summary: SASUSAKU. Today, I found out everybody at work thinks I'm a lesbian because they thought my boyfriend was a girl. FML. One-shot; short. Fluff.


**summary**— SASUSAKU. Today, I found out everybody at work thinks I'm a lesbian because they thought my boyfriend was a girl. FML. One-shot; short.  
**notes**— Because Sasuke looks just like his mother. JUST. LIKE. HIS. MOTHER.

I started a Naruto game in the forums. You should play: fanfiction: forum/Naruto_Mafia_Game/114369/

.

.

.

**#13370943**: Today, I found out everybody at work thinks I'm a lesbian because they thought my boyfriend was a girl. FML.

.

.

.

He brought her flowers at work one day.

When the receptionist came over the PA system and told her to get to the lobby, she was actually a bit concerned. Mainly because last time that happened, they made her clean up someone's vomit since the janitor was off duty. It was a terrible experience and one that she was much rather not repeat.

She walked towards the lobby fast but stopped abruptly right before turning the corner. Peering around it, she studied the floor. She couldn't see all of it, which was discerning, but for the most part, it looked quite clean. She was also pretty sure she had seen a few janitors earlier that morning which is why she decided to take the next few steps around the corner and to the receptionist desk.

"Yes?" she asked her before she was pointed in the opposite direction. Turning around, there was her boyfriend, holding flowers out to her with that look on his face—the one where he was half smirking and half laughing on the inside. Essentially, it said "I saw you," so she assumed he had seen her peaking her head around the corner.

She ignored that look. "What's this for?" she asked, taking the flowers. He rarely did anything spontaneous. At least, romantically spontaneous. He did have a track-record of being rather unpredictable.

Leaning down two inches (they were short and they were going to have short babies), he pressed his lips to hers. "just because," he whispered so only she could hear. Her face was dusted a light pink, embarrassed from the public display of affection in front of all of her co-workers and patients. "I have to go," he said, pressing his lips to hers one more time before walking out of the building with a small wave.

Still blushing, she brought the flowers to her nose and smiled.

.

It's always a strange moment when you hear people talking about you.

Sakura got to experience this when she was about to walk into the break room.

"_Sakura Haruno_?" she heard a woman say from behind the door. She paused, planning to listen to more of the conversation before she went in.

"_Yep_," another woman replied. It sounded like the receptionist, who's voice she had gotten to know quite well through the frequency of announcements over the PA.

"_She's... a lesbian?_ _She doesn't act like one_." That was the first voice.

"_I'm pretty sure it's offensive to say that..._" Another woman chimed in.

"_It does seem weird, huh? I figured I should let you in on the news since you're new here, though_—" The damn receptionist was brainwashing the residents. She was completely prepared to go in there and give that bitch a piece of her mind. "_—Trust me, she's definitely a lesbian though. Her girlfriend brought her flowers here once._"

Wait. What?

"_She brought her flowers at work? That's so cute!_"

They were talking about Sasuke. Holy fuck.

HOLY. FUCK.

They thought he was a girl. She would find that beyond amazing and beyond priceless if it wasn't her _boyfriend_. She didn't see _how_ he was womanly. He had a very big... uh... set of abs. Sure, maybe he had let his hair get a _little_ long when he had given her those flowers, but he was still quite manly with manly features that feature his manliness!

The women began talking about how they wished their boyfriends could be as kind and caring as her "girlfriend" when she finally decided to walk into the break room.

They all stopped their conversation and stared at her as she went over to the coffee maker. It was quiet for the few minutes it took her to start a new pot of coffee. While it was heating up, she turning around, leaned against the counter, and stared at them.

"So... what are we talking about?" she asked with no hint of amusement in her voice.

"Your girlfriend," one of the residents blurted out. "The one that brought you flowers."

Crossing her arms, she glared at them. "The only person that's ever brought me flowers was my _boyfriend_."

It was silent for a solid minute. "...Come on Sakura," the receptionist spoke up, looking unsure. "You don't have to hide... We accept you."

She was tempted to face-palm. "Then you can _accept_ that that was my boyfriend."

She poured herself some coffee into a Styrofoam cup and took it back to her office.

.

"_Doctor Haruno to the lobby_."

She glanced up from the chart she was looking at to stare at the speaker as if it was a person and she was being polite. Putting the chart back, she walked briskly to the lobby, this time not stopping to glance around the corner. She stalked directly up to where Sasuke was standing, waiting for her.

He looked at her and asked in monotone, "Is there a reason I'm here?"

"Yes. I need you to either take off your shirt or pants."

His eyes widened a fraction and he stared at her for what felt like hours, but was actually just a few seconds. "...What?"

"Pants or shirt—off now. Take your pick, I have work to do."

"What the fuck are you—"

She began trying to force his shirt off of him.

"Sakura, what the _hell_—"

It was easier than she thought it'd be, actually. Quickly pulling out her phone, she took a picture of his shirtless form and then handed the shirt back to him. Quickly wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him down, she pressed her lips to his. "That's all I needed."

She walked away, leaving him standing in the lobby of the hospital, holding his shirt, utterly confused.

.

The next day, that same picture of a shirtless Sasuke was blown up into a poster and hung in the break room with the words "SAKURA'S BOYFRIEND" written in red sharpie on his abs.

.

**notes**— I get bored. T-T This is the first day I've used a computer to write one of my own fanfictions in a month. I've been at my grandparents. We're getting home Saturday or Sunday though. So mmkay.

You should join that forum game and review, btw. (;


End file.
